¿Ayudantes de Santa?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: En fechas tan ocupadas como Navidad, hasta Papá Noel necesita apoyo. [¡Feliz Navidad!]


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto-san. A quien odio en estos momentos ¬¬

_**Dedicado**_ exclusivamente a mi imotou: **Ai-chan** :3

_**Nota:**_ Sólo una pequeña aclaración, los pequeños personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi otro fic **Regresar al pasado**, aunque no importa si no lo has leído XD

.

**¿Ayudantes de Santa?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

24 de diciembre por la noche: Vísperas de Navidad.

Konoha disfrutaba una apacible estancia. Sin embargo no todas las casas de la villa recibían dicha tranquilidad. No cualquier casa, sino la más grande del reconstruido barrio Uchiha, y la residencia ocupada por la familia del futuro Rokudaime Hokage. Las luces multicolores del árbol de navidad iluminaban la sala dejando ver dos siluetas frente a éste. Uno de ellos acomodando los regalos en su respectivo lugar, mientras el otro sosteniendo el gran saco de obsequios. Pensarían encontrar al sonriente hombre regordete vestido de rojo y diciendo "Ho-ho-ho" pero el ceño fruncido de éste famoso "barbudo" dejaba mucho que desear.

—Deja de poner ésa cara, o asustarás a los niños, Sasuke.

Uchiha suspiró imperceptiblemente, ignorando las palabras de su rubio acompañante. Acomodó otro regalo, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Dime por qué razón estoy haciendo esto?

Naruto rodó los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces debía repetírselo?

—Porque quieres que tus hijos tengan una linda navidad-ttebayo.

Y la simple oración hizo _magia_ en él. Podría ser un amargado, serio con las personas y de pocas palabras; un digno Uchiha de semblante helado que nadie menospreciaba. Pero cuando se trataba de su familia, de sus hijos, las emociones guardadas tras aquella máscara de frialdad y perfeccionismo salían a flote. Curioso, ni él mismo lo comprendía, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

Durante su infancia ninguno de ellos tuvo una "feliz navidad". Naruto siempre permaneció solo por el desprecio de los aldeanos, y Sasuke debido al dolor de perder a su familia. Un niño que no comprendía por qué no le traían regalos como a los demás. Otro niño que jamás volvería a tener un obsequio de su madre, ni ver la sonrisa de su hermano mayor. Tragos amargos y experiencias agrias. Recuerdos desechados con el tiempo. Ya no importaba, salieron adelante con el apoyo mutuo. Sólo ellos dos comprendían esa soledad. Soledad ahora diluida por la presencia de esos revoltosos críos con caritas de ángel.

No tenía sentido rememorar tristezas pasadas, al contrario, ambos deseaban que sus hijos vivieran _esa feliz navidad_ que no tuvieron. Sin traumas, odios o rencores.

Naruto negó ligeramente, concentrando su vista en Sasuke. Intentó no soltar una carcajada al detallar su disfraz de Santa Claus: inflado con relleno, de traje rojo, barba blanca y gorro navideño -una botarga perteneciente a Chouji, ocupada en la fiesta navideña de su restaurant-. A Namikaze le pareció una excelente idea pedirla prestada para colocar los regalos de sus diablillos. Los conocía muy bien, sabía que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de espiar -al pie de la escalera- cuando _Santa_ dejara los obsequios. Y como buen padre, Naruto no les quitaría la emoción de ver a Papá Noel _visitar_ _personalmente_ su hogar.

Fue una batalla decidir quién se pondría el traje, pero al final ganó Naruto, utilizando una de sus técnicas más poderosas. No el Rasengan o una Biju Dama, sino una buena noche de sexo. Sasuke no pudo resistirse ante palabras tan convincentes.

.

S&N

.

Suzaku abrió sus ojos azules, observando el reloj del buró. Arrugó las cejas notando que su "plan" de quedarse despierto hasta medianoche e ir por sus regalos, falló. Apenas cerró los ojos cayó dormido al momento. No obstante decidió no volver a dormir; esa noche sería la correcta. La poca luz de la pequeña lámpara le sería útil a su cometido, quitó las mantas y bajó con sigilo de la cama. Observó a su hermana Natsumi aun dormida, al igual que Tsuzuki, su hermanito más pequeño. No los despertaría, su prioridad sería _recolectar información_. Con sus seis años de edad, el pequeño Uchiha ya tenía una misión en mente.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y caminando en puntas bajó las escaleras. Al pisar el último escalón sacó parte de su cabeza, dejando caer algunos de sus negros mechones. Sin embargo cualquier intención de avanzar fue interrumpida al instante. Sus orbes azules se abrieron sorprendidos, sin poder creer la escena; frente a él estaba el famoso _Santa Claus_. Parecería emocionante para un inocente pequeño… sino fuera porque el susodicho Papá Noel intentaba besar a su rubio progenitor.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?! ¡¿En dónde estaban los buenos principios de Santa?! Que les diera obsequios no significaba que ellos tendrían que regalarle a su padre de irises azules. ¡Él era exclusivamente de los Uchiha! ¡Y sólo podía ser besado por Sasuke!

No tardó ni medio segundo en subir rápido las escaleras. Iría a despertar a Sasuke para reclamar lo suyo. Ese viejo gordo saldría -mínimo- con un chidori en el trasero. Suzaku paró frente a la habitación de sus padres, y sin ninguna consideración, abrió la puerta. Frunció el ceño al no ver al Uchiha mayor en la cama. Aunque tampoco podía buscarlo en la planta baja y poner en alerta al invasor. Con otra idea en mente corrió a su propia habitación, sus hermanos y él defenderían los intereses de su padre.

.

S&N

.

Naruto estiró su mano depositando la estrella del árbol que había caído, dándole una oportunidad a "Santa" de jalarlo frente a él. Le dificultó el relleno, pero al final sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, aprovechando la escasa distancia a besarlo. Namikaze colocó una mano en el rostro del moreno alejándolo de inmediato, los blancos cabellos postizos de la barba le raspaban la cara.

—Tu barba pica-ttebayo —a Sasuke pareció no importarle la situación incómoda, e intentó besarlo otra vez—. Los niños nos verán y tendrán una idea equivocada de San…

Pero la frese quedó inconclusa al observar dos pequeños manchones negros _tacleando_ a Santa y cayendo encima de él. Ambos niños comenzaron a jalarle la barba hasta arrancarla, parpadeando incrédulos al observar ese rostro bastante familiar. Pasaron sus orbes azules de él, a la sonrisa nerviosa del rubio.

—¿Qué hace papá vestido de Santa, Otou-chan? —preguntó perspicaz Suzaku.

Namikaze volvió a reír nervioso, rascando tras su nuca. Estaba tan distraído con Sasuke que no advirtió la presencia de sus hijos -siendo pequeños no desprendían mucho chakra-. Miró a todos lados buscando alguna excusa creíble. Los ojos de sus retoños no dejaban de mirarlo y, para su mayor frustración, Sasuke sólo reía de lado ante su problema. ¡Fue él quien tuvo la gran idea de vestir a Uchiha! No tendría ayuda de ese bastardo.

Suspiró, ocurriéndosele una idea al ver los cuernos de reno que venían con el traje.

—Su papá y yo somos ayudantes de Santa —respondió, felicitándose internamente mientras se ponía los cuernos sobre su rubia cabeza.

La atenta mirada desconfiada desapreció, dando paso a una gran sonrisa. A esa corta edad podía engañarlos con _blancas mentiras_.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí. En fechas tan ocupadas como Navidad, hasta Papá Noel necesita apoyo. ¡Busca a ninjas fuertes y rápidos-ttebayo!

Los niños se miraron entre sí, Natsu no entendía mucho, pero Suzaku pareció convencido. Sonrió, saltando sobre la botarga de Sasuke. Los pequeños sabían que Santa hizo una buena elección al escoger a sus padres, -a sus ojos- los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

—¡Genial! Mañana le diré a Takara y Karura. ¡También a Shimitsu y Sakumo!

Sasuke afirmó, palmeando los brunos cabellos del infante.

—Entonces vayan a dormir.

Ellos asintieron ante la proposición de Uchiha y corrieron a su habitación. Deseaban que la mañana llegara rápido.

—¿Ayudantes del gordo? —inquirió el azabache, parándose junto al blondo.

—No solo tú tienes buenas ideas-ttebayo.

Uchiha encogió los hombros. Cuando no hubo rastros de los menores alzó su mano quitándole los cuernos de reno, alborotando los rubios mechones.

—Yo también tengo una buena idea, Naruto —se inclinó sobre él, llevando su boca al oído del áureo—. Quiero mi regalo de navidad —susurró.

Por respuesta, Naruto rió zorrunamente jalando las solapas del traje rojo para besarlo. Sasuke correspondió de inmediato, se había ganado ese regalo. Y no sólo sus hijos tendrían una _Noche Buena._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Y después de desaparecerme por un rato aquí les traigo este one-shot para no dejar pasar la fecha navideña n.n (aunque a mí no me guste mucho, no quiere decir que las demás personas sean igual de amargadas que yo XD)**_

_**Espero que les gustara. Como dije arriba este fic está especialmente dedicado para Ai-chan! (Mi hermanita que siempre me apoya cuando más la necesito :3) Además, me inspire (?) en una canción navideña XD. Y por último aprovecho para desearles una Noche Buena y una Feliz Navidad! Pásenla bien con las personas que mas aprecian n.n**_

_**Y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
